California and Alaska
by memoranda
Summary: so, California and Alaska are left alone! bad idea! California is me and Alaska in InazumaCat1127. I own nothing!


**AN: InazumaCat1127 and me are having fun today!**

**So, I, memoranda, am California, and InazumaCat117 in Alaska. We found wigs in my room, so we were role playing! California has insanely curly platinum-blonde hair and a black and red bandanna. She is wearing a black shirt with a gold robot on it, a red and blue checked over shirt, and blue jeans.**

**Alaska has wavy brown hair, a brown hat with a sunflower tucked by her ear, a maroon and white plaid scarf, a white shirt with long sleeves, a blue jacket, and gray pants. **

**Kk, roll film!**

It was a normal day in America, Except that most everyone was out and about. "It looks like you and Alaska will be alone together, Cali, everyone else is out." Said America.

"Aw, but DAD…." California whined.

"No buts! California, no name-calling. Alaska, no torture." America said firmly.

"DAD!" Alaska protests.

"ALASKA!" Alfred says in the same tone of voice. "I'm going to a meeting, and all of your siblings are away! Please be nice to each other!"

"… Fine…" California grumbles.

"We'll see, Da?" Alaska says creepily.

After bidding his states goodbye, Alfred F. Jones leaves.

"Bye, Dad!" California calls.

"Goodbye, America." Alaska says.

"What, you can't call him Dad? "

"He isn't really my dad, remember? I was Russia's first, then Canada's, then America's."

"Oh, I get it, so you're a commie?"

"NO! And Russia isn't either!" Alaska yells.

"But he was…"

"Be quiet."

"Communist~~"

"California, I'm warning you..."

"COMMUNIST STATE!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Alaska roars, lunging for the laughing girl.

"Communist! Communist! Communist!" sang California, sprinting through the house.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" yelled the very, very ticked-off state.

California ran through the house, finally dashing into her own room. Slamming the door and locking it quickly, she threw her body against the door right as Alaska rammed into it from the other side.

"_Cali~_ ~Open the door~~" Alaska calls in a sickly-sweet voice.

"MAKE ME, COMMUNIST STATE!" California shouts back.

"DON'T-CALL-ME-A-COMMUNIST!" between every word, the tallest state rams into California's door.

After a few slams into her door, California reaches for the handle of it, unlocks it silently and right when Alaska was about to slam again, she pulled the door open. Alaska falls flat on her face, and California zips out.

With Alaska chasing her again, California calls out for her siblings to come help her." NEVADA! OREGON! WASHINGTON! HAWAII!"

"You have forgotten, dear sister, that Hawaii is more on my side than yours!" Alaska says innocently, advancing on the now trapped California.

"Oh, applesauce!" California says, now fumbling with her cell phone. Kicking Alaska in the stomach to buy some time, she calls America on her speed dial.

"DAD! COME HOME! ALASKA IS GOING CRAZY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alfred F. Jones sighs and takes out his ringing cell phone. Calling out,"Sorry." he answers it. All at once, an explosion of two voices pours out.

"DAD COME HOME ALASKA IS GOING CRAZY!"

"NO! STAY THERE, EVERYTHING IS FINE!"

"NO! IT'S NOT FINE, YOU STUPID COMMIE!"

"OH, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE, CALIFORNIA, I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU!"

Unable to stand the bickering, America closed his cell phone with a loud snap.

"Sorry, everyone, you know kids." He smiles.

"Well, YOUR kids at least, America."

"Aw, hush, you know you love them, Iggy."

"DON'T CALL ME IGGY!"

Laughing and running out of the room, America heads home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

America comes home, stopping at the front door. Unlocking the door, he quickly braces himself for what lies ahead.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry for calling you a communist!" California says, sheepish.

"And I am sorry for chasing you." Alaska returns.

America walks in to see his two tallest states hug in an apology.

"Awww, you two are so sweet!" America coos.

"Yeah, we made up!" California says brightly.

"Da, we did." Alaska smiles sweetly.

"Okie-dokie, if you two made it up yourselves, I'm gonna go apologize for having to leave the meeting.

"Alright, Dad!"

"Good luck, America!"

As soon as Alfred was out of earshot, California walks away and mutters, "Communist state."

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

**AN: yeah, me and Cat are weird! Please review!**


End file.
